


Touching You, Touching Me

by Kadannish (AssButties)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssButties/pseuds/Kadannish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen was having quite the nice morning, that is, until a messenger from Josephine comes to disrupt his fun. Then things just get more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching You, Touching Me

Cullen gulped, hearing a small squeak in the rafter above his head. His eyes quickly glanced at the messenger from Josephine talking about… Something. He couldn’t have even repeated the last five words that had been said to him. Another squeak. Was that a sigh he heard? The messenger didn’t seem to notice, thank the maker. If anyone were to catch wind of what was happening just one floor above… His train of thought stopped abruptly as his attention travelled to his aching cock straining in his breeches.

It was too early to be doing this. Just a few short minutes ago he had been woken by gentle kisses on his chest, slowly heading down to where his cock was already raising the blankets they slept in. Just as he felt the tight wetness of her mouth around him, there was a loud knock at the door below.

“Commander?” The messenger asked. “I have an urgent form for you to sign.”

Cullen growled lowly, hips gently thrusting of their own accord as she felt Nerys’s tongue flick the head of his cock. “Yes, leave it at my desk and I shall look it over in a moment.”

There was a pause. “Ah… Lady Josephine said it needed to be signed immediately. I am to bring it back to her as soon as you’re done.” The messenger said just as Nerys’s head began to bob. Cullen had to bite the back of his hand to keep from moaning. After the messenger spoke, she lifted her head, licking her lips.

Feeling profoundly frustrated, Cullen sighed and sat up. “I’m coming down now.” He called and looked to the beautiful elf sitting in his bed. “I’ll be right back, dear.” He whispered to her, catching her lips in a long kiss. Suddenly, she separated from him, a small smirk on her face. She pressed her lips to his ear and whispered, “I suppose I’ll just have to keep myself warm until you come back.”

Cullen sighed shakily at that and nodded. “I suppose so.”

He quickly got himself dressed and presentable, intently watching the show Nerys put on for him. Nimble fingers teased at her nipples, tracing a line along her stomach, raising goosebumps in its wake.

He headed down the ladder right as she began to touch herself.

When he came into the present again, Cullen saw the messenger staring at him with a confused expression. Belatedly, the commander realized that the other had said something that needed a response. “I…” He paused, distracted by what he thought was a barely audible groan overhead. He needed to end this quickly. “Yes. Excellent idea. I will be sure to speak with Lady Josephine as soon as possible. You’re dismissed.” He handed over the paper with his signature.

The messenger looked confused, before hesitantly nodding and leaving, paper in hand. Cullen had a feeling he would regret whatever he agreed to later, but right now… He stood, rapidly crossing the room and climbing the ladder to his bed. The sight was before him as soon as his feet were steady was… Better than he could have imagined.

Nerys was flushed from cheek to chest, biting her lip to keep from being too loud, he couldn’t doubt. His eyes lingered for a moment on her breasts with peaked nipples straining in the cool morning air before he followed down her arm to where her fingers were making rhythmic circles between her legs.

In that moment, Cullen realized that seeing Nerys like this was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. A light sheen of sweat covered her deep brown skin as her hips gyrated in time with her fingers.

Cullen gulped, clearing his throat. Nerys languidly turned her head to look at him with glassy eyes filled with pleasure. She smiled at him, keeping her fingers moving all the while.

“You… Seem to have kept yourself quite warm since I was away.” His eyes were locked on her. There was nothing in this world that could distract him from the picture he had before him. He could feel a wet spot forming on his smallclothes just from the sight of her.

Nerys chuckled and her breath suddenly hitched as she no doubt was getting closer to her release. “Warmer than any summer.” She sighed. “Why don’t you come over and feel? Or would you rather stay there and watch the show?”

Cullen was torn. On the one hand, he wanted desperately to feel how hot her skin was under his hands, taste the nectar that had built between her legs. But on the other, the way she moved was entrancing. She knew every touch she needed to bring her closer to that edge. It was so intimate, he almost felt as if he would ruin the moment for her if he took over.

But then another thought came into his head. Why couldn’t he have both?

Cullen moved forward, shedding his clothes as he did. He shivered as the cool air touched his cock. Climbing onto the bed, he watched her intently. He could see that while the movements of her right fingers manipulated her clit, her other hand was two fingers deep inside of her entrance. Nerys licked lips that were dry from her open mouth panting. She looked back at him, her movements slowing.

Cullen shook his head. “Keep touching yourself.” He whispered. Nerys smiled and began moving her fingers in earnest again, her hips twitching in response.

Cullen ran his hands along her scorching body, groaning as he put his lips on her breasts, teeth and tongue grazing one nipple until her hips lost their rhythm and she cried out wantonly before moving to the other. His cock was begging for the attention it had been denied for too long. He removed one hand from her hips to wrap around himself, leaving one to tease the nipple he didn’t have his mouth on. He let out a low groan, finally feeling the pressure he needed.

Nerys began to tremble, her hands working at herself desperately. She looked at him, then down to his hand that was beginning to stroke in earnest. He knew already that he wouldn’t last long. He had been teased for too long. He needed his release, soon.

Suddenly, Cullen felt a hand on the arm that was on her body, clenching tightly. He looked at Nerys, her pupils blown so he could only see a ring of violet around them. Her hand traveled to his, gently pushing it down, past where her fingers worked her clit. “Please…” She whispered, her hips moving more forcefully. “Maker, I need it. Fill me.”

Cullen groaned against her chest, his hand tightening on his cock. He began thrusting in her with two fingers, quickly adding a third to make her wail. Nerys cried out his name, grinding desperately into the rhythm of his hand. He worked himself at the same pace, nipping at her neck, her chest, her collarbone, wherever he could get his lips.

“Cullen… Cullen… I’m so close… I-“ Nerys gasped, her whole body going rigid as he could feel her tightening again and again on his fingers. After that, it didn’t take much longer for Cullen to spend himself on the sheets and her belly.

Feeling positively drained, Cullen collapsed next to Nerys, kissing her neck lovingly. “That was… Lovely.” He chuckled.

Nerys giggled. “I would have to agree, Commander.” She pecked his lips and slowly got up on wobbly legs. He watched with a smirk on his face as she struggled to pull her clothes on. “But after all that, I think a bath is in order. Care to join me?”

Cullen nodded happily. “Of course.”


End file.
